Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups: solid balls or wound balls. The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different constructions can be quite significant. These balls, however, have primarily two functional components that make them work. These components are the center or core and the cover. The primary purpose of the core is to be the “spring” of the ball or the principal source of resiliency. The cover protects the core and improves the spin characteristics of the ball.
Two-piece solid balls are made with a single-solid core, usually made of a cross-linked polybutadiene or other rubber, which is encased by a cover. These balls are typically the least expensive to manufacture as the number of components is low and these components can be manufactured by relatively quick, automated molding techniques. In these balls, the solid core is the “spring” or source of resiliency. The resiliency of the core can be increased by increasing the cross-linking density of the core material. As the resiliency increases, however, the compression also increases making a harder ball, which is undesirable. Recently, commercially successful golf balls, such as the Titleist Pro-V1 golf balls, have a relatively large polybutadiene based core, ionomer casing and polyurethane cover, for long distance when struck by the driver clubs and controlled greenside play.
Moreover, the spin rate of golf balls is the end result of many variables, one of which is the distribution of the density or specific gravity within the ball. Spin rate is an important characteristic of golf balls for both skilled and recreational golfers. High spin rate allows the more skilled players, such as PGA professionals and low handicapped players, to maximize control of the golf ball. A high spin rate golf ball is advantageous for an approach shot to the green. The ability to produce and control back spin to stop the ball on the green and side spin to draw or fade the ball substantially improves the player's control over the ball. Hence, the more skilled players generally prefer a golf ball that exhibits high spin rate.
On the other hand, recreational players who cannot intentionally control the spin of the ball generally do not prefer a high spin rate golf ball. For these players, slicing and hooking are the more immediate obstacles. When a club head strikes a ball, an unintentional side spin is often imparted to the ball, which sends the ball off its intended course. The side spin reduces the player's control over the ball, as well as the distance the ball will travel. A golf ball that spins less tends not to drift off-line erratically if the shot is not hit squarely off the club face. The low spin ball will not cure the hook or the slice, but will reduce side spin and its adverse effects on play. Hence, recreational players prefer a golf ball that exhibits low spin rate.
However, the prior art does not disclose a golf ball that has a large core or “spring” and proper weight distribution for controlled spin.